rowserlot_studio_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mer-Husky (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989))
This is the Parody spoof of The Little Mermaid (1989) Cast *Ariel - Jenna (Balto) *Extras with Jenna - Dixie & Sylvie (Balto; As Merdogs) *Prince Eric - Balto (Balto) *Extras with Balto - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven; Sasha's love interest), Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; Lady's Love interest) and Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic; as a Pufferfish) *Sebastian - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; as a Seapony) *Extras with Pinkie Pie - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; as a Seaponies) *Scuttle - Iago (Aladdin) *Ariel's Sisters - Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Rita (Oliver and Company), Perdita (101 Dalmatians 1961), Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), Georgette (Oliver and Company), Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog), Laila (Roadside Romeo), and Colleen (Road Rovers) (As merdogs) *Extra with Sasha - Bess (All Dogs Go to Heaven: the series; as a merdog, Sasha's childhood friend and a love interest of Itchy Itchiford) *Merman extras - Pongo (101 Dalmatians 1961), Dodger (Oliver and Company), Hunter and Blitz (Road Rovers), Romeo (Roadside Romeo), and Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) (As merdogs) *King Triton - Butch (Cats and Dogs; as a merdog) *Ariel's Aunt - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven; As a mer-whippet and aunt of Jenna and her sisters) *Ursula - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven: the series; as a mer-whippet) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); As a siren) and Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas; As a siren) *Grimsby - Boris (Balto) *Carlotta the Maid - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Chef Louie - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Max - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Vanessa - Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) *Harold the Seahorse - Renamon (Digimon; as a seafox) *Sharks at the Sunken Ship - Bruce, Chum, and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Scenes *Fathoms Below (The Little Mer-Husky version) *The Ruined Concert (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Jenna at the Sunken Ship (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Jenna meets Iago (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Butch reprimands Jenna/Jenna's sisters meeting Dodger (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Part of Your World/Annabelle tells Jenna about the Surface (The Little Mer-Husky version) *To The Surface (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Storm at the Sea (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Balto is Saved/Part of Your World (Reprise) (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Under the Sea (The Little Mer-Husky's Pinkie Pie version) *Butch and Pinkie Pie's Conversation (The Little Mer-Husky version) *The Destruction of Jenna's Grotto (The Little Mer-Husky version) *The Power of Suggestion (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Jenna's Transformation (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Butch's argument with Annabelle/Balto helps Jenna (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Les Poissons (The Little Mer-Husky's Big Macintosh version) *A Tour of the Kingdom (Jenna version) *Kiss the Girl (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Belladonna Takes Charge (The Little Husky version) *The Wedding Ship (The Little Mer-Husky version) *The Sun Sets/Belladonna's Poor Unfortunates Souls (Reprise) (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Belladonna's Wrath (The Little Husky version) *A Happy Ending (The Little Mer-Husky version) *Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Jenna's Transformation (Alternate version for The Little Mer-Husky) *Belladonna's Wrath (Alternate version of The Little Mer-Husky)/A Happy Ending (Alternate version of The Little Mer-Husky) Gallery The Little Mer-Husky (Jenna Version) Gallery Sequels For sequel: The Little Mer-Husky 2: Return to the Sea For series: The Little Mer-Husky the Series For third and final sequel: The Little Mer-Husky 3: Adventures of Atlantis Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies